The Emperor and his Bird
by prettydarkmoonbunny
Summary: When someone is The Emperor that someone can get everything he wants, but at the same time, the thing you want the most is the most difficult to get. Especially if it is a Little Bird. AU story. slade/robin slash. multi chapter.
1. Little Robin can fly

HI everyone, first time posting so be nice!

This is an AU story, I will try to make at less occ has possible, but sometimes the occ-nes might be good for the story.

WARNINGS:** This is SALIND male/male, gay, yaoi…well you get the idea, so no traumatized people later...ok? different warning and rating deepens on the chapter and in the mood I was when a wrote it****.**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own nothing…(don't make me write this again, a part of my soul dies every time)**

**Chapter warning: none. (bad writing maybe?)**

**More AN at the end.**

Chapter 1: Little Robin can fly.

Her beautiful smile was blinding. She was looking down at him, filling him with love and adoration, "my beautiful boy", he could hear her melodic voice, "look up there…do you see them? Those are Robins! Little feisty bird that protect their own and fight even bigger birds…"

"Just like you son", a graver voice interrupted, "just like you…."

"RUN DUDE!" Without thinking Robin was on his feet and running full speed, why? Where? You don't think those things, there are a waste of time and resources, you just need to focus on your survival, anything else _will get you kill_.

He was jumping…no…flying from rooftop to rooftop at full speed, trying to help other teens do the same, but he didn't stop, as I said before, _do not waste time_. What was chasing them? Robots or android, actually a mix between those two, they were really smart but bulkier and deadlier that the average house robot. He could hear the screams of those unlucky ones that were capture, every one of them tore a little part of his soul, he tried to help them , he really did…but there was so much you can do when you are one powerless street rat and a teenager… and kind of smaller too…this robots or sladebots, how they were commonly know, had the task of keeping the street clean and I'm not talking about garbage, I mean not about the "normal" garbage, but the _human _kind. "COME ON MOVE!" he screams trying to get the other teens to go faster, but it was impossible, they were all underfeeds and under rest.

There was a really big gap between the rooftop he was currently running and the next one, so instead of jumping forward he went stray down, it wasn't a miscalculation, it was exactly what he wanted to do. He fell on top of some dirty boxes and clothes that were there for that only purpose. He moves rapidly aside so the other teens that were jumping wouldn't crash on him. They all keep running, jumping fences and taking sharp corners so the sladebots could lose the trail. After a really long time almost half of the morning, the bots disappear, just like that, they got the amount of people there were looking for.

"Shit", one girl said, "that was close".

"To close", said another one.

"They are coming every day now! This is not normal…what do you think is going on Robin?, a tall kid, with dark skin ask, he was older than Robin, but age didn't matter, the important was how many years have you been on the streets, how good were you at surviving. And Robin… well let's say that he had a really good curriculum.

"I don't know Cy, this is completely different. They used to come every 2 month, more or less, but know is crazy! We can't continue like this", he was moving an old wood panel that cover the entrance to a little room; he made a signal to all the others so they could go inside. He counts them, almost more than half was taken away… "Mierda…"

"Ooohhh!" said on the youngest, "Robin curse in another language again! That is so cooolll!"

"Shut up Gar, we don't have time for jokes", said Cy, visibly stress by the numbers taken away.

"Sorry, is that…well…" he was scare and the only way he had to deal with it was joking.

"Don't worry" Robin said, he really love this kid, he care or all of them but Gar, well…let say it was the little brother he never had. "There must be something we can do…"

"excuse me?", said a red head girl, she was from a different continent, brought here by Traficants, she was able to escape by sheer luck and by the same luck Robin found her, and they have been together since.

"What is it Kory?" Robin asks, while he was looking to the outside through a small gap on the wall.

"Why the robots… hunt us? We are not food…so, why? I'm unable to comprehend…" Robin was teaching her English, but he really didn't have the time to do it correctly.

"I don't know…as I said before, it's completely different…"

"We should try to rest", said a girl with a tire voice, she was sitting in a corner and rarely speaks, nobody knows what could have happen to her to make her so depress all the time, but…everybody has his demons.

"Yeah, Rae your right, we should", said Robin, "I'll take the first shift, sleep guys".

Without a question, everybody try to make a bed with whatever they could find, and settle for sleep, it didn't matter that was the middle of the day, you never knew when you would be running for your life again, and it easy to move around at night, so they usually did sleep during the day.

Robin was so tired of running and hiding, true his life from the last 7 years hasn't been calm, on the contrary, he had to fight for his life so many times he lost count, and like one women told him, he was to beautiful for his own good, because he also lost count of how many times perverts have try to rape him, nobody have ever succeeded, thanks God, but it has left him with a lot of trusting issues and nightmares lots and lots of nightmares. As difficult live was, the last of the problems used to be the bots, you rarely see them, and when you did you just _walk_ _the other way_ and that was it, but everything change a few month back, when the Emperor decided to take a walk.

Robin remember that day like it was yesterday, he was sitting in a rooftop, eating a fine piece of meat he had just stolen, it was the first meat he eat in almost a month, it was juicy, tender and warm, he got it from a guy who was busy selling drugs, so he didn't feel guilty about it. There was a commotion down on the street, a really big one, an army of bots was marching, Robins had never seen so many sladebots together, at the end was a guy in a horse, well just not any guy; a huge, muscular guy, he was looking around like he own the place and was gracing them with his presence. Robin snort, this was just another asshole who thought he was some kind of God or something, because he had more money or power. Sometimes scum like that like to prance through the town offering money and picking up poor souls for whatever dark purpose he had in mind. Sometimes those souls come back worse that they were before, and other times you don't see them ever again. Some people like to dream and think that they found a happy ever after some were, but Robin knew better, and if they were at peace they were _lucky._ Anyway, this one…this one look especial, Robin got the feeling that he should know who he was; he had seen his face before, because someone with white hair and an eye patch wasn't common, but for the life of him he couldn't remember. The guy was looking his way, but Robin knew that was impossible that he could be seen, there was too much distance between them. A fly almost touch Robin piece of meat, and he move one hand trying to scare her. Later that day he remembers where he had see that person before, in a really big picture at the police station. He was the Emperor, he wonder for a moment what was he doing getting close to the human garbage, but rapidly forgot about it, because the first attack of sladebots begun.

The Emperor was smiling that day…everybody was nervous; he never smiles and when he did, well nothing beneficial occur for everyone else. But he was smiling and if anybody got the power of reading minds the only tree words that they would hear was:

"_I found you"_

SOOOO WHAT DO YOU THINK? I know you got me… English is not my first language…. Cookies for the one who guess which is! Anyway I'm doing my best and I'll post the second chapter as soon as possible, kisses!

Review please! Aaaaaahhhh before I forget this is not beta, I don't even know how to….


	2. Little Robin can fight

Hello everyone! I'm so happy I'm close to crying! My beautiful story has:

4 review, 2 favorites, 5 followers and 58 visitors.

Thanks to all of you who read the story and thanks to the 4 that review.

Disclaimer: nop still nothing, but wait and see…

Warning: still pretty safe, some cursing and egomaniac thinking.

But remember that this is slash, male to male. So no crying later! (Only happy tears)

More AN at the end.

Chapter 2: Little Robin can fight

Robin could hear everybody waking up, it hasn't been more than an hour since they feel asleep, but now was pass lunch and they were all hungry. He knew that they should try to go outside and get something, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mine telling him to not move, and one thing Robin has learn on his 16 years of life was to listen is instincts.

"Man! I'm hungry", said Gar while stretching, " we should go and steal something"

Robin was still looking through the gap, "I don't think that's a good idea…" he whisper.

"Nothing's gonna happen, relax, they bots left. They are not coming back!" Gar reply. "I mean, come on! They already got all the kids they wanted to get right? Is not…."

"I know that they got a lot of kids", said Robin turning around and looking directly at the boy, "I know, I saw it happen…I try to stop it…I"

"No one is blaming you Robin". All eyes turn to Rae, she was the only one that new exactly what to say when Robin start to take the guilty trip.

"You do more than enough helping us man," said Cy getting closer to Robin, "but I think Gar is right we should try to get something to eat"

Kory was looking at everybody with big eyes, "Friends? Robin is never mistaken, maybe we should listen? And try to understand why?yes?".

All eyes turn to Robin, "look guys… I… can't explain it, but, I feel like we should stay inside…"

"Wait…what? you want us to stay inside and starve because of a hunch? Really? Duuude, I know that you are good with the entire surviving thing but…I'm hungryyyyy! wined Gar.

"Shhh", Robin put his finger across his mouth, everybody froze. Holding his breath Robin turn around and look through the gap again, he could hear something moving and getting closer, they were all holding their breath. Robin tried to see what was coming but the gap wasn't really big…

CRASH!

Everybody jump including Robin, they were all waiting for the signal to start running, but they heard Robin laugh. "A cat guys, just a cat", he said. They all relax; it was so rare to see him laugh. "you know what?, maybe I'm just paranoid", he look at his friends with a smile, "we should…", there was just one millisecond when Robin knew they were under attack, and his legs begun to move even before his brain took conscious notice of the action. There was an explosion just behind him, Robin turn around at the same time a Bot arm made a hole thru the wall, the metallic hand just one hair-breath of caching him.

"RUN!" everyone was paralyze, but Robin scream make them move in an instant. Cy push the wood panel from the opening, but couldn't get out they were surrounded. "Fuck! What do we do now?"

"We fight!" roar Robin while jumping and kicking the sladebots that was in the entrance with all his force. He didn't know if the Bot was in uneven ground o he was just extremely lucky, but the machine fell, they all stare it for a millisecond before they takeoff. More Sladebots were following them, Robin was thinking which hideout was close and secure enough… then he hears it…

"ROBIN!" it was Kory's voice laced with terror.

"No, Kory", Robin was turning when a grip on is arm made him stop, "there is nothing we can do man! Keep running!" Robin look at Cy like he was taking a different language, they were still moving, Robin in a weird angle.

"Please, don't leave me to", Robin saw Gar scared face.

With a look of determination and felling more parts of his soul die, "aahh! Maldita vida!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, he turn around and run.

The Sladebots weren't following them anymore, but Robin couldn't stop running, he didn't want to stop, if he did, he will have to think…think about Kory, think about _his failure. _

"That's enough Robin, we are staying here", Rae said with determination in her voice. They all stop, the group was tired, more than physically; there was a big weight o everyone's heart. "we should try to…"Rae couldn't finish her sentence because a Sladebots fell just behind her and trap her on his metals arms, "no you don't", scream Gar while running toward them, but another one came out of nowhere and hit him in the head rendering him unconscious. Everything was developing so fast, Robin felt dizzy and unable to move, his friends were been taken down like fly, without a reason, Cy was screaming something to him or to the sladebots…or just screaming, he really didn't know. Like in slow motion he saw how one Bot trap Cy and another one was getting closer to him.

"_Just like you son…"_

He could hear his voice, clear as water, he could feel him next to him…

"_Just like you…"_

…and he snaps.

With an agility developed by necessity he was able to twist away just in time before the machine touch his arm. He did a back flip, starts running, jumps, used the wall to push himself and deliver a round kick to the Bot head, with such a force that half of the neck was ripped of.

"Robin's they protect their own and fight even bigger birds…" he said out loud, "I will not let you take them away from me!" He grabs a metal pole that was lying around and rung towards the sladebots that had Cy trap. He was so focused on getting to them that he didn't notice the one that was just behind him, he just felt a really sharp pain on the back of his head and then nothing.

He was been move, of that he was sure, but nothing else. The dizziness was crippling and wouldn't let him asset his surroundings, every time he tried to open his eyes a new wave of nauseas would attack him. After a… moment?, he couldn't tell time, he notice two things: one he was chained, not to a wall but to himself; he was lying on the floor both of his legs had shackles with a metal chain with enough slack that would let him walk, in the middle of the chain was another one that went up to another chain that was "tied" to the shackles in his wrist and finally a metal collar, that was also "tied" to the chain in between his arms. Basically he could move but barely, make it impossible to escape. He could open the shackles, mind you, it wasn't the first time he was in one, but it would take time and some metals pins, two things he didn't have at this moment and this take us to the thing number two he notices, he wasn't alone. They were in what look like a truck or a really creepy bus with all the windows covered, making it impossible to look outside. Robin was surrounded by Sladebots and at the end of the bus he could see some spark, after concentrating a little and letting his eyes become use to the minimum light he saw that the spark came for a Bot and that Bot had his metal head in a weird angle. A new wave of dizziness hit him. Closing his eyes he tried to control it. His friend, where were they?

"Damn it", her murmured.

Suddenly the bus stop, he was picked up by a Sladebot and throws out side, the movement and change of light making him dizzy again.

"Up! You waste", a nasal voice ordered him. "Pick him up", he felt metal limbs under his arms and was brought to his feet. The light was blinding, he tried to cover his eyes but he chain stops his movement.

"Take _this_ with the others and take them to the Room."

The others! That's perfect, Robin thought, as soon as we are all together we will come with a plan and escape these places_… where are we anyway?_

The Emperor was anxious every since that long walk, he could still remember that lithe body perch on the edge of the building, so free and careless… he has been waiting for the Sladebots to return and show him what they caught. Until now is has been one disappointment after the other, who could have guess that it would take so much time to catch a scrawny teen. But he could wait, sometimes the longer it takes for something to happen the better the reward, for him at least. _Yes_, As soon as the teen was in his power, he would give him some food, show him his power and he would have a new faithful and completely dazzle pet, _yes_, he was gonna enjoy this…

The sound of the opening door, took him away from his musings.

"Chang, what do you have for me", the Emperor purred in his deep voice.

Chang was a tall slim man with Asian heritage, white skin and dark long stray hair that went past his shoulders. He wore red glasses and always and he expression like something was rotting close to him.

"My Lord", he said with a bow, "may I present today catch"

The Emperor made a small gesture with is hand, he was sitting in a metal throne over a dais, he was lying back and his arms were lazily resting on the handle of the throne.

The Sladebots move forward pulling the chains, shuffling feet could be hear and the "clinks" of the chains. One sad body after the other were brought in front of the Emperor, until they were all in a horizontal line.

Nothing again, thought the Ruler "take them to the mines", he stand up and begun to descend the dais so he could go to his room.

"Wait! You can't….ufff!"

The Emperor turns around with rage, who dare speak to him! That insolence will not be permitted. He so the body sprawled on the floor, Chang must have hit him with is metal staff…

The Emperor got closer to the lithe body that was still on the floor, he was clutching is ribs, maybe Chang broke one with the force of the hit. The boy was beginning to kneel still holding his midsection.

"You can't", mumbles, "take them away, I…I won't let you"

The Emperor couldn't believe his ears, no one ever has talk back to him and this _child,_ well not child, _teen_, by the look of it, was doing it…wait a moment, could he be?, maybe under all that grime and if you put a little bit of meat to all those bones…

Robin look up with all the determination he could muster, his middle hurt like crazy, his head felt like a balloon, he wasn't able to focus his sight really well; but he put everything aside, he couldn't let his friends end up in the mines.

Only years of been the Ruler gave to the Emperor the cool demeanor he was showing in the outside, because he couldn't believe his eyes. He has found him, and never in all his years alive, and let me tell you they were a lot of years, he had seen a creature most enchanting than this one…those unbelievable blue electrics eyes, they wild look, almost animalistic. He could feel something predator waking up in him, something that had been sleeping for a really long time.

"You won't let me? The Emperor said amuse, "ok, what do you have to offer"

TBC

Hope you like it! I'm doing my very best here.

Chapter 3 will be up as soon as I finish it, please tell me what do you think and sorry for any misspell word.

Still not beta .


	3. Little Robin can't run

Hi everyone! Thanks to all of you that read and special thanks to **Ultravioletlex** for reviewing both chapters. Thanks for your support!

Warning: a little more steaming.

Disclaimer: not mine, not mine…snif…..

Chapter 3: Little Robin can't run.

Robin mind was blank "what…what?" he murmured, the Emperor crouch and lift on hand. He touches Robin's cheek and slowly went down until he strongly grabbed his chin and roughly lift his head up. The Rulers eyes well, eye notice Robin since the other was cover with an eye patch, was steel gray he didn't older than 37, but it was difficult to be sure because of all the white hair and goatee and mostly because Robin could see two of them, he was pretty sure that the Emperor didn't have a twin, so the concussion must be really bad.

"Mmmm," the Emperor made and appreciative sound, he really like what he was seeing, full lips, angular cheek bones, beautiful aristocratic nose, eye lashes that women will kill for and those eyes, they were really unfocused, but it was for the better, it will be easy to _negotiate _if he wasn't at his full potential.

"Offer…your friends… what are you willing to give me in exchange for them,"

"I can… I don't have…what would you want, I'm …" Robin close his eyes, he couldn't keep looking that steel gray that was trying to steel his soul. Ok he thought what would a Emperor want, he snort, damn it he has everything!, what in the world can I offer… the word came crushing and left Robin breathless…SEX…what else would he want…the old woman words were repeating in his head "_you are to beautiful for your own good"_ … shit…

Robin opens his eyes and tries to focus on the Emperor; the dizziness was getting better, there was only one.

"You are gonna let them go and under any circumstances you're gonna send the sladebots again... leave them..." the slap across his face sends him to the ground.

"Do not push your luck, little boy, I will ask one more time, what do you offer in exchange for your friend's _lives_"

Robin picks himself up on shaky legs; he will not deal with this maniac while splayed on the floor.

The Emperor was more amused than before, he like the spirit in this one; it has been a long time since he was so entertained… and if things go the way he want…it will get better soon.

"You can have me", said Robin with all the strength he can muster. He felt sick to his stomach, but I wasn't entirely the concussion fault.

"Have you? And pray tell little boy, what use would and Emperor have from something like you?, be more specific", The Emperor was waking up the dais and sitting on his throne, has for show him that he wasn't a common human.

Robin felt blush covering his cheek, but he didn't let himself feel put down; this was the only chance he had to save his friends.

"Anyway you want", he said in a raspy voice that send spark to The Ruler's crotch, and he made an appreciative sound.

"very well little boy, you just sold your soul", he walked down the dais, grab Robin by his arms and spun him around quickly, the movement made him more dizzy and if it wasn't for the strong arms that surround him he would have fallen.

Robin felt a warm breath next to his ear, "you just sold your soul, for your friends, friends that didn't even try to help you nor defend you…" he felt a strong hand under his chin lifting his head, "look at them little boy" he murmured "they are not even trying to save you, they won't even look at your eyes…and _because of them _you just lost _everything_".

Robin try to denied what the Emperor was telling him, but with a pang in his heart, he felt they were true, they didn't say anything when he was hit or when _negotiation_ have begun, they weren't even looking at him…"guys?", he voice sounds weak and unsure. He saw them flinch, Kory was crying quietly while looking at the floor, Cy wasn't moving he might as well been a statue, Rae she had the same blank expression she always had and Gar… after a moment of hesitation raise his eyes from the floor and lock them with Robin. There was so much desperation in them, his lips started to move, but in that moment the Emperor quickly spun Robin again and push if into some on arms.

"Take him to Madame Rouge; I want him ready for tonight".

Robin was haul trough the floor, whoever was didn't have any care for is injuries. He got him firmly from one arm, and Robin tried to keep up with the pace but his leg were jelly and the chains made every movement even more difficult. They left the throne room though a heavy door that was on the far left corner and with the sound of the door closing his fate was sealed.

More room, more dragging, Robin couldn't make sense of all the door he was seeing, at one moment he couldn't walk anymore and pass out.

"It this it?" a cold female voice sound in the back ground.

Robin was thrown to a metal table, his arms and legs were bound to it with the same chain he had on him before.

"What did the Emperor saw in this one, I wonder? Robin tried to open his eyes, but they were bright white light on the ceiling. There were hand touching him, first on the head and then on his entire body. When the hands touched one of his ribs he couldn't stop a hiss.

"At least in not broken", the woman was talking to herself, because Robin didn't hear anybody respond. "The head injury doesn't look bad, maybe a small concussion…or maybe not…take him to get a full scan then clean him and disappear all this hair", she said and while tugging Robin pants.

Hair? What hair? Does he like them bald?, Robin thought, this doesn't make sense!

The table started to move they left the room and went to another full of machines.

"Don't move scum"

_Chang_, by now Robin could recognize his voice everywhere. Obviously Robin did exactly the opposite and begun to struggle. He heard some metal movements, a pinch on his arms and everything went black.

There was a soft wing caressing his face, the smell of flowers and clean linen was a surprise, after living in the street for almost 7 years he almost forgot that this nice smells existed. 7 years, so long since his parents died in that crazy accident, leaving him alone at 9. Surviving was so difficult at the beginning, but then he got used to and even has fun doing it.

He grips the sheets and smells them. "mmmm", he moan out loud, this is nice he thought….wait, clean sheets, what the!

Robin sat up on the bed he was lying, were am I?, looking around, he notice the windows were open, there were white curtains that were been move by a soft breeze. The entire room was white, the bed he was sitting on was a four posted bed, made of light brown wood, there was a canopy over it and more white curtains were hanging from it on three sides.

"Where the hell am I", Robin said out loud. "And why I'm not dizzy anymore?

"Do you always talk to your sell?" a deep voice purred close to Robin.

"Mierda", Robin jump and turn around it was difficult to see because the curtains that were around the bed were loose.

"What a nice mouth, I wonder what other dirty thinks you can do with it…little boy"

"I'm not a little boy, I'm 16 you pervert", Robin could see him moving, it was obviously the Emperor, not only because of his deep voice but for his built and the way he moved, like a predator. Robin swallows loudly "I…where am I, why my head or my ribs they don't hurt anymore?

"You are where you belong, here on one of my rooms", the Emperor draw the curtain and look directly to Robins eyes "and I can call you whatever I want, little boy, little girl…pet…"he saw the fire on Robin eyes, his toy was getting angry "but I'm felling benevolent today" he sits next to Robin "tell boy, what is your name"

"Robin", he was getting angry. Whatever he wanted! Really? What type of megalomaniac was he! And why is he so close, he could feel one of the Emperor finger running over his arm and a chill went up his body.

"mmm, like the bird?, that's a unusual name? Is that your real one? Or are you lying to your master?"

"My what!" Robin screams jumping of the bed on one movement, "you are not my master! … I'm not a pet! What's wrong…!"

The Emperor move so fast that Robin didn't notice when he grasp him by the neck and was toss to the bed, he could fell the weight of the Emperor over his entire body, every muscle and skin, lots and lots of skin.

The hand on his neck wasn't really harming him, but I could easily kill him, of that Robin was sure, the Emperor has and incredible built, really muscular and tall, he try to open the hand that was beginning to choking him, but was impossible.

The Emperor really like that look on his pet, big blue eyes fighting between been angry or scare so full with emotions and oh! Is that a tear that I see forming on those beautiful eyes?,

Robin could feel some water in his eyes, but it wasn't because of any emotion, he wouldn't blink, it was a primal thing, there was a predator attacking him, he couldn't take his eye from him not even for a second.

"My little bird", purred the Emperor while using his free hand to touch Robin naked side.

Robin eyes were even bigger, naked? I'm naked, his heart almost jump out of his chest, he try to breath and feel his body, no he wasn't completely naked there was something between his legs, and no it wasn't the Emperor it was a fabric maybe he was using a loincloth of some sort.

The Emperor furrow his brow, his bird was distracted and wasn't paying attention to him…mmm maybe this will make him concentrate.

SLAP!

Robin jump and was able to detangle himself from the emperor, and put both hand over his ass, "you…you just spank me!"

The Emperor sat on the edge of the bed and cross his arms in front of his chest. Robin notices that the Emperor was only wearing black leather pants and nothing else.

"Like what you see little bird"

"What? No and don't change the subject you slap me"

"No I didn't slap you I spank you and let me tell you my boy; you have a very spankable ass"

"I… I…what do you mean _spankable _how the hell a ass is spankable!, you are honestly one sick per…"

Again the Emperor moves at a speed to fast to notice and grab Robin by the shoulder spun him around and bend him over the bed. He put his entire weight over him and caresses his ass Robin tried to move but the Emperor clutches both of Robin hand over his head in a strong grip and moves the loincloth with the other.

"_yes, _little bird", he murmured, "your ass is perfect, well round and firm" he grab one cheek to accentuate, "tell me little birds how may man have touch you this way, how many have you seduce to get what you wanted, for how many men have you spread your legs or bend over to get food, water, shelter, tell me little bird?"

Robin was getting cold on the inside at every question, he have never done anything why would he think that of him? And even if did do does thing who was this man to judge, the outside was rough no merci was ever show to anyone. Robin begun to get furious.

"How dare you", he could barely talk between clench teeth, "_you_ that live inside a _fucking_ palace, how would you know how difficult living outside is? And the worst part is, that is all your fault, all the hunger and misery is because of your _none_ empathy with the city, you are nothing but a failure! You dir…ahhh! Stop slapping me!"

"You should thank me, I didn't want you to say anything that you would have to apologize later… and again I didn't slap you…I spank you, little bird and you didn't answer any of my questions"

"What's the difference?"

"Well a spank…"

"Not that!, if I have sex before or not?, I doesn't really matter!

"Oh! I know you are virgin little bird, I just wanted to talk to you"

"Wanted to talk to me? Why? What's…?"

The Emperor lifts himself a little; Robin turns his head to the side so he could see him over his shoulder.

"Soon you are gonna yearn for this day, when we just talk…you are gonna miss this behavior of mine, when I'm treating you like a _person, _do not be mistaken Robin, you are my pet, my slave my whore if I want, and there is nothing you can do, because my little bird…_I finally got you" ._

TBC

Not beta, I'm doing my best! Let me know any misspelled word or anything so I can fix it. THANKS FOR READING!


	4. Little Robin

Thanks for stopping by!

457 HITS! YEAH! I'M NOT THE ONLY PERVET!...ufff…

Disclaimer: Not mine…

Warning: Slade and Robin in a room…that should be enough warning…

**Chapter 4: Little Robin…**

"If you're gonna rape me just do it already!"

"My, little bird, I didn't know you were so eager…"

"What? Are you serious? Of course that I'm not eager! I just hate been played with!"

"My bird", The Emperor pushes forward a little; Robin could feel the cold texture of the leather pants and the hot torso. His breath hitch in throat… this is it, he thought with desperation.

The Ruler took notice of how tense the body under him was, the hand that was close to that perfect round ass moved up caressing the ribs, neck, when he was touching those soft strand of hair he grabbed it and pull back, Robin was made to curve his back as much as possible, The Emperor buried his head is the slender neck that was so exquisite expose.

"One thing I have learned, my little bird, is patience and how good is to take things slow… I'm not gonna rape you,", Robin snort loudly and The Emperor pull with more force, "no, you will come willing to my bed, eager and begin to be fuck…"

"Not…in…a….thousand….years…" Robin could barely speak.

The Emperor release him, Robin fell on the bed and touch his aching neck with both hand.

The Emperor was having trouble keeping his word, with his little bird so beautiful displayed in front of him, bend over the bed, the loincloth pull to one side showing one perfect, scantly red cheek with the mark of his hand were he grasp it.

"Little Bird", he purred "if you present yourself this way to me again, I will not stop myself"

Robin jump away from the bed even before the Emperor was done speaking.

They look at each other, the Emperor was looking at Robin with so much hungry and lust, that Robin honestly believed that he wouldn't maintain his virgin title for long.

"What now?" ask Robin, he needed to know what was gonna happen to him.

"First, you should learn how to address me with proper respect; you can call me my Ruler, Emperor… or better" he got closer to Robin bend himself a little and whispered on his ear "Master".

Robin tried to move aside, "I'm not gonna call you Master!, you are not my…"

Again with a incredible speed the Emperor grabbed Robin neck.

"Robin, Robin" he purred "you were about to say another lie, I am your Master…your owner, you sold yourself to me for the pathetic life of your friends, don't ever forget about that… _this is your entire fault"_ and with that the Emperor turn around and left the room.

Robin didn't know what to think or what to do. He had so many question, where were his friends? How all his wounds got healed, what would happen with him?, he wound his arms around himself, he skin felt soft…really soft…wait a minute…where is all my hair!, he look down and notice that he didn't have any hair on his body. He touches himself under the loincloth and found everything disturbingly soft.

"Por la misma Mierda!" he screams, "what is this! You pervert! Fucking bastard, why in the world would you like me to look like a 12 year old with no fucking hair! AAAHHH!" Robin scream with all his force, he was livid, deep down he knew that this rage have little to do with his "hair loss". He turn around seize all the bed cover and throw them to the floor, then the lamps were flying and crashing against the door, the curtains and drapes over the bed got rip to shreds. He kept screaming while he destroyed everything and when there was nothing else to destroy he begun to punch the wall until his knuckles were bleeding.

He didn't know how much time he was drunk on his rage, but just as it came it stopped and he felt empty, drain…tired, tired of everything, of all the injustice… tire of caring. Why the hell he tried so hard to survive all this years, if at the end… he became someone play thing.

With is back to the wall he slide down.

What was the use of surviving now…?

The Emperor was really pleased, his bird was beautiful, even more that he could imagine that body and face… he couldn't wait to have him moaning and screaming in pleasure under him. It had been 4 hours since he left him alone and leave instruction to the servant to bring him food, his little bird really needed to put up some weight.

There was a commotion on the door leading to his Bird room. He got closer, there were 5 servants and appear to be pleading, he got closer and tried to listen.

"Please boy open the door, The Emperor order us to bring this food!, you must eat, there is no way around, we've been here for hours!

"If you don't open" other one pleaded "the emperor's gonna kill us, I don't want to die please! I have a family!"

"No you don't", the muffle scream resound from inside the room, "none of you have family and he is not going to kill any of you!"

"And why, pray tell, I won't kill them?"

The servants were on his knees in a flash, the Emperor made a dismissing gesture with his hand and they all flee taking the food with them.

The Emperor tried to open the door but not only was locked but barricaded. With one big push he was able to open it up enough to get inside. He hears a small gasp but didn't pay attention he was looking around, watching the destruction of the room. His eyes stop on is Bird, he was lying on top of was use to be a table now it was a piece of expensive wood.

"If you want me to look like a 12 years old boy, I'll behave like one….so you can have the complete package…"

"What give you the idea that I want that?" the voice sounded closer to Robin, but he didn't stop watching the roof. He made a circular gesture with is hand over is groin.

"Your size? Well… I am not gonna say that I'm disappointed…"

Robin sits up and glares at him "what? No! There is _nothing_ wrong with my…ugh! Why am I even talking to you!"

"Is this is tantrum because of your hair,"

"_lost _of hair"

"I look the same", continued the Emperor like there was never an interruption.

Robin made a good impression of fish out of water for a minute.

"You…really?"

"my, my, little bird…are you curious?" the demeanor of the Emperor change completly , gone was the playfulness and it look like a predator staking his pray, "you know what to do", he came closer, tangle in a hand on Robins hair, softly pulling, "what to _say_" he purred on his deep voice.

Robin felt his face burn, the lust in the Emperor eyes was…raw.

"No, I won't", Robin was breathing hard. His hair was pull harshly and then stops completely.

The Emperor regard him a minute. "Black box, this size" he a made a gesture with on hand, "find it".

Robin follow the instruction without talking, he was so confuse!, one moment it look the bastard was gonna bend him over and have his way with him, but a second later he was not more important than a little black box..What the hell!

He spends a good 10 minutes looking for it.

"Aha! Found you! You little shit! Thought you could hide from me, you stupid ugly black box _de Mierda_… he stop talking made a little coughing sound, "here"

The emperor didn't respond, he was sorry that the show was over, his little Bird must have been lost in thought, because of the way he bended over _every single surface he could find on the room_, taking little regards of the way the loincloth moved, showing him a little and really big parts of that exquisite ass. Now he was looking at him expectantly, with his arm stretch in front of him, holding the box. There were small cut and his knuckles were red and bloody from all the punching, he made no comments, he saw the holes on the wall, his little bird was strong, maybe he could use that, trading him to become a assassin, he will think more about that later... now there was a lovely creature in front of him, cover in a little bit of perspiration. He wanted to taste it, run his tongue over that lithe body, savoring his sweat and blood…his leather pant felt even tighter.

Taking the box from his hand he opens it up and pulls a long, thin golden chain. Without speaking he fasten one end around robin neck, leaving two chains fall freely, one on his front and one on his back. Then he pull another thin chain, he kneel on one leg in front of him fastening low around Robin's hip, almost touching the area were the hair used to be, all most on top of the loincloth, then he clasp the chains that were falling on his back and front, he bend forward running is tongue over Robin lower stomach and going up, following the chain that was there, until he found his neck and bite him softly.

A little moan escape from Robin mouth, the Emperor smirk, his face still buried on his neck, he keep sucking and biting until he found Robin ear, "you will soon _beg_, little bird" he whispered hotly.

"No… I… never…"Robin whispered back, both hand were on the emperor shoulder, he didn't remember when they end up there.

The Ruler chuckled darkly, "Oh! But you will…_Robin_…_"_

"No, I won't…aaahhh!" A moan escapes his mouth, the Emperor settle a hand over his cock and to his horror…

He was completly hard.

TBC.

AS ALWAYS THANK YOU FOR READING!

For the ones lost in the translation:

Mierda: Shit.

I'm drawing a cover for the story…. I'll put it up as soon as is done!

Review and Comments accepted!


	5. Not so Little Robin

I was really sick…I couldn't write, I'm sorry for taking so long to update…THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.

Disclaimer: still not mine, no es mio!

Warning: COCK-BLOCK! Jijiji

Not so Little ROBIN

_No... _"Get away from me!", Robin scream while pushing the Emperor, but he might as well move a mountain for all the good it did, but to Robin astonishment, he moved and let him go.

"I told I will not force you Little Bird, how many times should I repeat this?", The Emperor was still standing pretty close to Robin, but he wasn't moving, looking calm and compose, while Robin was a mess, he was breathing hard, and he could still fell the painful erection.

"mmmm, not so Little Bird I see"

Robin's eyes look like they were gonna pop out of their sockets. "You …don't…is a natural reaction to any external stimuli…I'm a teenager, I get hard washing fruit!"

"Fruit?" the Emperor purr, "I would also get really hard if I could see you laying on a bed cover in fruit and fruit juices", he took a step closer and on a hotly whisper continue "liking, biting…_sucking_…" a ghost of a touch pass over Robin's erection making it even more hard "every inch of your body, until I could taste something more…_personal_…something only yours…but we won't do anything until you _decide_"

Robin was dazed, imaging a tongue going thru his body and if a fleeting touch felt amazing on his cock imagine what a mouth would!, why am I not having sex with the Emperor?, i could just lay in the bed, well not that one is completely destroy, but on any bed spread my legs and…NOOO! What am I thinking! Bad cock, giving me these hot, erotic and extremely sexy and pleasurable ideas.

"I wonder was going to that precious mind of yours _Robin_", the Emperor was behind him talking directly to his ear; a shiver went thru his body. The Ruler could feel the way Robin's body was reacting and what he said was true, his Little Bird wasn't that little at all; there was a nice looking tent on the front of his loincloth, with a wet spot on the top. The Emperor hands were twitching with the restrain, but he would not break his promise, if he wanted to do all the thing that he had planned with Robin and make it pleasurable, for himself mind you, he need it Robin trust and this was a important step toward that goal.

Robin instinct were a mess, his fight and flee response was no were to be found, instead was a bend and take it. _"Robin"_, that wasn't the Emperor voice, that voice wasn't even real; he felt it on the deepest part of his mind…his friend. How could he have forgotten about them!

The Emperor felt the change on Robin the instant it happen, it took less than a second for the erection to disappear and to his body to curl slightly to the front. Maybe the closeness triggered some unpleasant memories. The Emperor was really sure that Robin must have encounter more than one pervert while living on the street, well this was a setback, it would take the double of the time to move forward if he has to help him cure this.

Maybe I should just bend him and get this over with; I don't have the patience to go thru a _rehabilitation _process.

Robin felt a hand on his hip and another on the back of his neck.

What the..?

"What are you thinking Little Bird?" the Emperor moved even closer, Robin could feel the bulge cover in leather.

He is hard, how can he be hard when he was the one who sent my friends God know were! Robin's body began to tremble from fury.

Unsuspected of Robin's thought, The Emperor made the horrible mistake of mistaking the trembling with fear.

This confirms my suspicions, he thought, well…let move with the plan then.

The hand that was on Robin's hip went down until he could take the loincloth and lift it up.

Robin, that all ready was as angry as he could be; felt the way the Emperor was moving his hand and how the loincloth was been raise. Rage took over him and with the agility that save his life more than one he spun around jump, with one hand on the emperor shoulder lifting his legs to the selling, turning around and grace fully landing on the floor behind The Ruler, with the same momentum he throw a round kick aiming to his head, making the Emperor fall to the ground. It took him less than 30 second to comprehend was he has just done, panic took over the rage and the bend and take it instinct flew over the window, Robin thought he should follow it, and the fight (not a good idea) and flee (perfect) took over completely. He start jumping over the destroyed furniture and was out of the room, he was in a long corridor full of doors.

"Mierda", he hisses, he saw a door at the end, when he got there he tried to open it, but the door was obviously close. Robin looked around looking for something to open it.

"Fuck! Como on!", he tried other one, this one did open, it look like it belonged to a women. Robin run to the window, it was open but there were metals bars, he knew that it would be impossible to move so he start to look for something that he could used to open the door. He moved fast and was able to find a pin perfect to open the dam door.

He turned around but hit a wall and that wall grab him buy the neck and lift him up.

"urghh!", he was looking direct to a enrage Emperor. He tried to pry the hand that was shocking him but he was reminded again how impossible that was.

"I'm tired of your games; I have been extremely patient with you"

Robin tried to breath there were black spot dancing in front of his eyes.

"I think I'm gonna have to show you what a privilege been my pet is, I am gonna send you to the mines or the fields for a month so you can learn what…fuck"

Robin couldn't hear what the Emperor was talking, the buzz on his hears was extremely loud and his vision was so blurry that it was impossible to see any more, he knew he was dying his heart pumping what little oxygen was left, but instead of the pain or been afraid he was just drowsy, the blackness was pulling him…

A rush of air fill is mouth and lungs then another one, he stared to cough. His head was killing him and he could feel his heart pumping with more strength.

When the world stops spinning, Robin opened his eyes. He found the Emperor looking at him, there was something on his eyes, some felling that he was trying to hide, but Robin was able to discover before it disappeared. Robin closed his eyes again; he was laid on a bed, the Emperor must have put him there when he pass out.

He could have kill me, thought Robin,.

But he didn't…. He could have… _but he didn't._

The look on the Emperor eyes was the answer: The Emperor cared. He was _attracted… _or something, he wasn't sure, but one thing was completely true. He will not kill Robin and _that_ was an advantage.

_I got you._

TBC

Working….WRITTING!


	6. Is not about youLittle Robin

Thanks for all the support and to my beautiful reviewers!

Disclaimer: not mine. (Nothing creative )

Warning: things get complicated and hot… you are warned.

More A/N at the end.

Is not about you…_Little Robin_

Robin was still lying on the bed; his mind was racing with everything that just happened. He needed to be careful, plan his strategy of how can he and his friend be freed of this captivity.

"I know you are awake"

Damn, thought Robin, no more time to plan…ok I can do this…I have to.

Robin open his eyes and look directly to the gray one of the Emperor, there were no emotions in there, but Robin was completely sure of the felling that were reflected before.

The Emperor was sitting next to Robin, he lifted one hand and slowly got closer and closer until his hand was _again _wrapped over Robin's neck, it was huge and easily went around completely. Instead of been scared Robin pulls his shin up and expose more neck, never taking his eyes of the Emperor…

That was the right move...

In a flash the Emperor was over him, kissing on the mouth, his hand still on his neck, not shocking, just there, the other one was caressing his sides in a sensuous pase. Robin got overwhelm with all of this sensation at ones and was unable to stop the Emperor when he nudge his legs open by positioning between them. Robins was just lying there without knowing what to do. The Emperor release a lustful chuckle and move both of his hand up until they were holding Robin head.

"My, my little bird", he said. His lip just a breath away from Robin's. "I made a mistake judging you earlier, I thought you were scare of my touch" he moved his thumbs over Robins cheek, "but I was utterly mistaken", he moved forward and press his lips over Robins.

Robin could feel the Emperor tongue over his lip; it was exiting saying the least but he didn't know what to do, do I open my mouth?, stick my tongue out?...wait wasn't I suppose to be mad at the Emperor…

Felling the confusion of his little bird and the sudden stiffness of his body, and I mean whole body, not just one part, the Emperor brought his thumbs over to Robin's chin and softly pull down opening slightly Robin's mouth.

A gasp escaped from Robin and all coherent thoughts went thru the window at the felling of the rulers tongue inside his mouth, feeling the way is bird was reacting, The Emperor start to slide his hands down.

First over Robin's neck, caressing the front with his thumbs, then his shoulders pushing him slyly to the mattress, down is arm, opening his hand and pushing is thumbs in the middle of them, then back up to the shoulders and down Robin's sides, caressing…_teasing_…the pink nipples that were painfully hard and extremely sensitive, a soft moan escape from Robin's lips and the Emperor grin deviously over Robin's lips. He continue his sensuous treatment and move his hands over Robin's ribs but instead of felling ticklish a exquisite tremor went thru Robin's body making him arch his back like a sultry cat. Down his hips, over his bottom squeezing hard, down his legs stopping on the knees, pulling them up and effectible bending Robin's legs and The Emperor positioning himself comfortably in the middle of them. With his hands still under Robin's knees The Emperor moved forward, pushing his hard cock over Robin that was in the same state. Again Robin arch from the bed and a sultry and breathless moan escape his mouth. The Emperor couldn't believe his luck, this was much better that he could have ever imagine, not only was his bird beyond beautiful, it was also one of the most sensuous and erotic creatures he had ever laid his eyes on. He moved again, pushing Robin's knees down to the mattress and down and down until Robins was doing a side split without showing discomfort on the contrary another moan escape his lips. The Emperor eye open in surprise, his Bird was flexible, extremely flexible…_deliciously_ flexible, a flash of all the thing he could do with is Bird pass in front of him, making him almost cum in anticipation.

Robin was in heaven, all this delicious sensation were driving him insane, he could feel how every nerve was waking up to the Emperor touch, some part of his mind was screaming to him to stop, that he couldn't give in, that doing that was losing power over the situation, if the Emperor have his way he wouldn't be important anymore and will be discarded like all the other sex toy that came before him and above all things he needed to find where his friends were…then the Emperor began to rock his hips and every single thought left him.

The Emperor pull his little bird leg around his own hips and Robin immediately lock them there, he was so close. Then The Ruler grabs his arms and holds them above his head pining them on the mattress.

"You know what to do", purred de The Emperor over Robins ear, "what to say", he could fell the scratch of the Emperor beard on his face and the moist of his lips close to his ear.

Robin tried to speak, but another moan escape his lips. He was so _close, _never in his entire life has he felt something like this, and it was disarming.

"Come on little bird…_beg_"

And that only word made all the good sensations go away.

The Emperor knew he made a mistake less than a second after uttering the command. The demeanor of his Bird change completely, gone were the lusty eyes replaced with cold hatred, but still with want in them, he wasn't rocking any more but lying still and even do he wasn't trying to get away but he was tense and unresponsive.

The Emperor didn't stop rocking his hip. He wasn't close but he would not stop by any means, his Bird needed to learn his place and that was exactly where he was right now, spread under him. Now if he wanted to enjoy it… good for him and if he didn't…well that wasn't the Emperor problem…but for some reason he wasn't enjoying either.

_He needs to learn his place_.

With that sought on his mind the Emperor made himself come.

It wasn't pleasurable, the act stop been about pleasure the moment Robin didn't want to do it anymore, and become a lesson of Power and priorities. The Emperor need were _always_ more important and _he_ was the one with power.

He stops moving his head was still next to Robin's. He pulls up and looks directly to Robin's eyes.

Robin felt so many things that he really didn't know what to do. So he did what he always did when bad thing happen… he try to look what went _right_. The Emperor didn't rape him, he could have, he was just using a loincloth as the only clothe and The Emperor could have easily unbuttoned his pant and…. _Don't go there that didn't happen…_.ok he did got off on top of him, but were both completely dressed and what else did he expected? some special treatment? He knew what he was doing when he sold himself to the Emperor. He knew that this was where he would spend most of his time, lying on a bed spread open with the Emperor on top of him… _so why did it hurt so much_….

He looked at the Emperor to the eye, not lowering them or looking to the ceiling like he wanted, trying with all his might to appear calm.

The Emperor keep looking at Robin's eyes searching for any sign that his Bird could be damage or scare. He really didn't want a fragile toy, he had one of those… and they get boring really fast.

Robin saw a smirk on the Emperor lips and then felt his hands been release from the constricted grip, but instead of letting them go, the Emperor just change from a 2 hand grip to one, grabbing both of his wrist. The other hand move to his hair and pull until Robin was arching is neck as far back as human possible. He felt the Emperor lips and tongue over it.

"You are still hard"

_Shit_, thought Robin, he was and painfully so but he didn't struggle, he still have power over his own body and wouldn't give in. The Emperor could touch him, caress him… but he would not give in.

"I can make it better" he stopped kissing and nibbling his neck, without releasing his hair he pull himself up so he could see Robin's eyes. "You should be grateful that I'm offering, there really is no gain for me if you found your pleasure or not", he let go off his hair, Robin immediately pull his head down.

"You already have your fun" Robin said coldly "there is no need for you to make any more effort, you know? For someone of your age it could be dangerous".

Ok, thought Robin, I'm dead.

The Emperor kept looking at Robin and then he begun to laugh and kiss Robin soundly on the mouth one time.

"For all the things you could have said…" and in one fluent movement he was out of the bed.

Robin lift himself up putting his weight on his elbows and look at the Emperor with confusion he also notice that he was still smiling and didn't look tired at all, like he never did all those thing with him less than a minute ago, even his black leather pants didn't show anything, mmm well…wet, but Robin felt it, he felt when the Emperor came, so how could he be so…so…like nothing…like he just didn't do all those thing…maybe they weren't that important to him, maybe Robin wasn't that important… _shit_, maybe he didn't want him anymore… wait he was smirking…smirking was good right?

The Emperor was internally patting his back, is little bird was confuse and doubting his worth and that was exactly what all this was about, he shouldn't fell important, he should feel powerless.

_This is my game Little Bird._

Still the Emperor couldn't stop looking at his price, he was delicious, he wasn't arouse any more, the tent on his loincloth completely gone but the wet patch was still there as all the beautiful marks all over his body especially on his neck.

The Emperor stared waking to the door.

"You can rest here, since the other room is…well completely destroy", he pause turn around and looked intently at Robins, "I will send you food, and you will eat. You will also take a shower and wait for me on that bed" and without expecting an answer he left the room.

Robin lied on the bed looking at the ceiling, nothing work the way he wanted…

_FUCK._

Hard chapter to write…that didn't sound good… anyway I tried to keep them in character and both are really stubborn, manipulative on Slade part and a strategic on Robin's. Please let me know if you think I'm succeeding on showing this. Also Thanks for reading!


	7. Flying Robin

Hi everyone! Is me! I am a busy bunny…

THANKS FOR READING AND LEAVING COMENTS!

I really need a Beta…so if someone can help me would be amazing!

Disclaimer: not mine blah…blah

Warning: flying!

Flying Robin

The food came; the servants left it on the table. Robin didn't seem to notice, he was felling…he didn't know what he was felling. He sat up on the bed, the smell of food making him nauseous, he look down to his body, he didn't look different…but he felt like someone else… like all this was happening to someone else…

Robin felt so lost, so alone…what the Emperor have done to him made him feel powerless…and that…that was Robin worse fear…

He touched his neck, feeling it tender all over.

Maybe there is a bruise from the chocking or a bite or… Robin didn't want to think anymore.

He looked at the food, his stomach making a grumbling sound, but he just couldn't eat.

I should take a shower first, he thought. Slowly he got up from the bed feeling a little dizzy he had to hold himself over the wall so he wouldn't fall.

All this is taking its toll on me, the stress, tiredness, been almost raped, chocked to death…well I didn't die…but I was close… and why are they so many spot in front of my vision…Mierda, I can't see that good…actually I don't feel that good… wait…why is the floor getting close?

...0...

The Emperor was in his throne looking and felling truly please, his Bird was beyond perfect and smart, really smart he notice the gears on his brain were looking for a way out.

A boy got closer with a tray full of fruit and kneels next to the throne; the Emperor took an apple and dismiss him, maybe he should go and see him again, is not like he need it to do anything else, everything was working perfectly and if any problem would arouse he'll just kill the one in charge put someone else in its place and everything always got better…fear of getting killed… always made people work as his best.

The boy with the fruit tray got closer again. The Emperor looked at him and smirked…

"Thank you", the Emperor said at loud.

The boy looked close to tears.

...

"Oh my God!"

Someone was screaming really loud and there were a lot of different sounds, a door opening and closing, voices, sounds of footsteps.

Robin could feel hands touching him and lift him from the ground…when did he fell?

More muffle sounds and a door closing.

A pressure on a corner of his head made him jump and a hiss escape his lips.

"Poor boy" he heard a woman said, "I hope the Emperor get bored of you really soon, that way you can be a servant and won't have to suffer any more

A servant?…wait all of the servant were ex-toys?... I don't care… just let me sleep…

...

A beautiful girl got closer to the Emperor.

"I'm sorry my Ruler, but there was a…a", she stops looking for the right word, "complication… over the new toy", her voice quiver at that point, "room, your presence is requested"

What now, thought the Emperor, I believe he would be in a state of shock for a longer time.

The Emperor roused to his feet and looked around the throne room, nobody met his eyes, the Emperor was annoyed and that was never good. Without a word he begun to walk to the door at the end of the throne room.

...

Robin wasn't feeling really peachy right now, he was lying on a cold surface and there was something cold wrapped around his neck and he could feel a small pressure on his head.

"What happen to him?"

He could hear the Emperor voice, he sounded annoyed.

Good, thought Robin, I hope his day was awful and that he hit his small finger toe on a door way and… and got chocked on a grape…and

"Why is he smiling? You told me he wasn't conscious?

"He has a fever, a concussion a heavily bruised neck and I don't want to think, because I really don't care, some psychological stress that is in my opinion, is what take us back to the fever", said a woman with a cold and methodical voice, I could hear the step fading away, maybe she left the room…

"mmmm"

MMMM?, that's is, though Robin angrily, I'm like in the doors step on death and all he can come up with is mmm!, that son of a perra!, as soon as I can move I'm gonna kick his ass to the next town…as soon as I can move? Why my body is paralyzed …oh shit the concussion! I must be vegetable or something…Mierda…

"When will the sedative wear off?

Nop, she still here or the Emperor would be crazy taking to himself…Sedative! Thanks God! Uf! My poor heart can take all this! I'm gonna die from a heart attack…

"WHY DID YOU GIVE HIM THAT DRUG?"

Woa, taking about a roar, why is he screaming so loud…wait can you scream quietly?

"Is the only one I could give him while having a concussion"

Brave, brave lady…kudos to you.

"How much of the after effect will be present when he wakes up?"

Am I sleeping...didn't notice…interesting.

"The Dizziness, slow movement, hunger…sometimes hallucinations and the always lovely, incapacity of thinking straight"

No wonder I'm having so much fun!

"When will the sedative wear off?"

Easy emperor you sound stressed

"3 min 5 max, I couldn't give him a higher dose, he is very little!"

What I'm not little you ugly bitch, I'm a healthy…why is everybody looking me that way?

"It looks like you are awake"

"Who are you calling ugly you little street rat!"

Robin sits up on the table and look at the woman, black short hair, blue eyes, red lips…

"I know you! Where is all the hair you took away? I really need it you know?"

"Stupid insolent, who do you think you are taking to me! I'm Madame Rouge…

Robin turns around and look at the Emperor; he put the cutes kicked puppy face and said to him

"She is been mean to me" and with the most sultry voice he could manage said "Master"

The look on the Emperor went from highly amused to hungry. He got closer to him and lifts him up bridal style and began to walk away.

"No strenuous activity he does have a concussion after all"

The Emperor was carrying him; he could feel all the strong muscles under him, his steps were sure and with a purpose. Robin could hear a door opening and felt like he was climbing some stairs, he was feeling really dizzy and the entire world was a big blur. The Ruler sat down, with Robin still on his arms, some were in the room he could hear a small gasp, but Robin wasn't sure if it was real, everything was really confusing now. More voices, he felt asleep and he woke up with the feeling of lips on top of his mouth, then the feeling came back something cold and fresh was been pour to his lips…water he thought, Robin didn't know how thirsty he was until the water begun to travel to his mouth, he suck eagerly and when he could find more he stuck his tong out looking for the bless liquid, he only encounter a hot cavern. Robin was confuse, were the water was? He heard a chuckle and after a moment the water was back.

Robin begun to feel very tired again…

"Sleep good little bird"

TBC

It was a really fun chapter to write… did you catch who were the boy and the girl! Comments always appreciated.


	8. Little Robin's are strong

Hey is I! i'm back Sorry for the year late update HAHAH I been a really busy Bunny I got a little baby boy Bunny! soo I didn't have that much time... but I thinl i'll be able to continue with the story ... I really hope there still someone around to read it...

Disclaimer: character are not mine!

WARNING: same as before.

Little Robin's are strong

Robin was feling really good, extremely _good_, he was warm and felt secure... somewhere in his mind he could feel a scream... a warning that all this feelings were fake and he should be as alert as possible... but then the amazing flying feeling came back...and Robin just love to _fly. _There was more water coming now... he judt didn't know where this magical water keeps coming from, but he just was glad it did... for some unknown reason he was so thirsty! but then the water run out and he could feel something warm on is mouth, on his tonged...

The Emperor was having mix feeling, he was extremely pleased and extremely frustrated... He really wanted to leave the throne room, go ahead and have some fun with his beautiful bird... but he know he couldn't , not because of the contusion, mind you, it was because his bird was drugged and to have him flying while he was fucking his brain out wouldn't do... he still needs to ask for it..._beg_... he need to see the fear in those electric blue eyes, feel the moments when he breaks under him... that amazing smile and the way his eyes twinkle with intelig... WHAT IN THE SEVEN HE'LL AM I THINKING! this is just another toy, one that I wanted for a really long time... but just another one that will break...that _I will break..._

'Excuse my Lord', a deep voice said, 'I can come back later if this is the wrong time for this'.

The Ruler looked at the Insolent worm that dared talk to him, and then remember that this was a useful worm, 'Continue', said the Ruler in a bored voice.

'the train would be a really good solution for the problem my Lord.'

The Emperor looked at the servant... counselor? he didn't remember how he was, he'd kill so many people that it was hard to keep up with the faces. the Councelor notice the Emperor gaze, between annoyed and slightly confuse, with a audible gulp he repeated, 'The train that will make traveling to Metropolis...My lord...will make easy to trade good and...and to travel...'

'Quit your babbling, its' giving me a headache',

Everyone was expecting the head of the Counselor to roll.

'If you', The Emperor stated 'Do not speak clearly. I might as well cut your tongue'

A small whine escape Robin, the Emperor forgot completely the nuisance that was still babbling and focus completely on his bird, he picked up his cup, filled his mouth with water and got closer to those full lips...

Robin received the water with a small moan, it tasted so good...

' Do you like that litter bird?"

'Yes i do', came the breathy reply in the most exquisite sound have ever reach the Emperor ears it make him painfully hard.

'I wonder was is a stick poking my ass' thought Robin on his drug induce haze...

'My Emperor... the Counselor left...he said... he came back...later...?

That voice enter Robin's foggy mind 'Her English is not getting better... maybe we should practice some more...'

_"ROBIN!" it was Kory's voice laced with terror._

_"No, Kory", Robin was turning when a grip on is arm made him stop, "there is nothing we can do man! Keep running!" Robin look at Cy like he was taking a different language..._

Robin snapped his eyes open taking big gulps of air, he looked to the side...and there she was in all her beauty, 'Kory...' he extended his arm slowly toward her, but was painfully grab in a visceral grip.

Robin looked at the Empero eye, he was livid, his gray eye sparkling with rage and something more that Robin couldn't identify...suddenly the word moved and the rapid movement got his extremely dizzy, when he got his stomach under control, he notice he was in the Rulers arms while been carried to the back door.

'NO!', he scream with all his strength and tried to scape from the Emperor arms, 'let me go!' but the Emperor didn't react. He just keep waking. 'No Kory, Kory!'

'Robin!', her voice was lace with tears.

'You dare disobey your direct orders, _slave_'

Everything froze, from the murmurs in the room... to Robin heart.

'Slave?'

'Oh yes my precious bird, slaves...all of them and they only have one unbreakable order' the Emperor caress Robin hair 'can you guess?'

He gulped soundly 'they are not aloud to talk to me?'

'My brilliant bird and now you know why she must be punish'

' No! I called her it's my fault.. don't..'

'You didn't know... she did it's _her_ fault and she will be punish..._severely_...'

The guards were rapidly moving to apprehend her...

_'Fuck me'_

The Empero looked at Robin, he couldn't believed what he was hearing,

'Master...fuck me... and I'll make you forget about this transgression'

The Ruler keep looking at Robin, expecting some hesitation or any sing that will show him weakness, but he couldn't find any, on the contrary he looked the same way he did when he sold him self for his friends.

_Strong._

The Emperor smiled.

'Deal'

TBC.


End file.
